


Just wanting love

by perrythedeer



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Flowerfell Frisk (Undertale), Flowerfell Sans (Undertale), dont eradicate me please i dont ship frans like hardly at all fkdjsngkjdg, this is like. so old.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: cant wait to get eradicated by the flowerfell haters
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Just wanting love

"Sans!! Sans Sans Sannnns!" That was just about all I ever said outloud a lot of the time. Sans' name- it was easy, short, and it was nice on my tongue. Running towards the red light i could see behind the flowers and slamming into it, arms wrapping around me instantly and my feet lifting off the ground. "What's up sweetheart?" his voice was calm, sweet as honey like normal.

I buried my face into his turtleneck and grinning up at him, i could see the glow from his eyelights- helped me know where he was looking. "Sans!" I bumped my head gently into his cheekbone, and he chuckled lightly, pressing his teeth gently against my neck a few times, warmth spreading from the area- kisses. 

"Didja need somethin' or didja just want my lovin' sugar?" I stuck out my tongue, and leaned to kiss his temple and nuzzle my nose against the top of his head. I felt his hand trace up one of my arms, and laughed quietly, quickly moving to sign ' _just wanting love! I love you!_ '

Sans chuckled, and his hand traced up further, up till it was on my cheek, fingertips gently touching the edges of my flowers. "I love you too, Sweetheart."


End file.
